This project further develops and evaluates an instructional CD-ROM product, the Attitude mPowerment Workshop, for teaching coping skills for managing depression. The product extends the demonstrated promise of the Phase I prototype by broadening the content and enhancing the interactivity and multimedia components. The prevalence and impact of depressive illness demonstrates the need for low cost, accessible interventions. Digital technology makes possible efficient mass distribution of an individualized, engaging and effective learning experience. The Attitude mPowerment Workshop, based on the Coping With Depression intervention developed by Dr. Peter Lewinsohn and his Associates, has been empirically validated as effective in alleviating depression. A new module, Physical Activity, will be added in response to the demonstrated efficacy of physical activity for improving mood. The product will be suitable for mass distribution through health and mental health care institutions, health maintenance organizations, health insurance companies and employee assistance programs. In addition, multimedia training materials will be developed to provide instruction to professionals who prescribe the product to end-users. The efficacy of the product will be studied by measuring its added value over a one year period to a "usual care" depression intervention provided in primary health care settings. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The research will evaluate the efficacy of an interactive CD-ROM product that can potentially assist tens of millions of people in the United States who suffer from depression or depressive symptoms. The product will be appropriate for distribution through established mental health and health care institutions, including health maintenance organizations, primary care clinics, employee assistance programs and health insurance organizations.